The Tentacles of Exhaustion
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Minerva and Albus haven't had an opportunity to be with each other for a while. Christmas Eve, and our forever favorite couple is actually home together for once... AD/MM -REWRITTEN!


**WARNING: **PWP, very sexual (bordering on MA)

* * *

"You're tired," Minerva whispered, letting her eager fingertips take care of the tension that had begun to settle into his neck and shoulders months earlier. It had been very busy with the Order of the Phoenix setting up once again, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named having returned and only a few members of the wide Wizarding community believing it. Albus and she barely had gotten time for one another since the drama that had gone on at Hogwarts June 24th. Half a year later, and the Order didn't seem to have achieved anything yet. The fear of everything becoming like it had been fifteen years earlier was what made the majority unwilling to accept His return… for the fear that had to be accepted with it was something no one, especially the ones that had already experienced it then, particularly liked to live with again.

"Albus, it is Christmas Eve," she whispered and turned to look at him. Albus quietly eyed her with dull eyes. She sighed and sat upon his lap. "We haven't really had time for ourselves lately. I mean, we haven't actually gone to bed together in months, let alone had time or enough energy to make love… I miss that," she admitted, and pouted at her spouse.

Albus tenderly began rubbing her sensitive lumbar region. Like usual, it didn't take her much more to arch into his touch and allow her eyes to fall shut with delight. "I'm sorry, Tabby," Albus whispered. "I miss it, too. You're right. We should take some time for ourselves tonight. He sensually stroked her thigh up and down, urging her to release moans of joy, before reaching up to untie her midnight blue satin night robe. Minerva's eyes shot open nearly immediately at the feel of her attires coming loose.

With the ease of someone much younger, Minerva suddenly moved atop of her spouse, straddling him. She eagerly rid herself of her robes, much to Albus' delight, before throwing them carelessly to the parquet of Albus' office, leaving her in only a white satin negligee that barely reached below her bottom. As she eagerly leaned in to let her lips capture Albus' passionately, Albus couldn't do anything but run his hand up over her thigh and let it disappear underneath her nightwear. He attentively moaned into Minerva's mouth feeling she wasn't wearing anything else underneath. It appeared as if she had already been having this in her mind.

Minerva immediately took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as Albus' lips parted to moan. She could already feel herself responding in anticipation as their tongues sensually curled and uncurled and stroked one another with passion rising high between them.

Quite suddenly, Albus rose, holding her to him. A gasp of surprise left Minerva's lips and made their lips disconnect. Both of them took that opportunity to take in necessary air. Albus slowly carried his wife in the direction of the bathroom. He certainly had more in mind…

Their lips easily reconnected, more passionately and eager than earlier. Minerva's hands were everywhere on her spouse's body, touching every little inch she could reach in this position, while Albus easily supported her weight on the way to the bathroom. She wasn't really sure what her spouse could be having in mind, but considering where he was carrying her and the eagerness with which Albus' lips captured and again recaptured hers gave her the feeling it couldn't be anything bad…

* * *

Minerva quietly settled down into the hot lavender scented water, resting herself against her spouse's muscled chest. She then sighed with happiness, feeling Albus' fingertips run up her arms, before beginning to massage her neck, and shoulders – much like she had done with him earlier.

She quietly allowed her eyes to fall shut in delight while enjoying his touches. She never actually knew how much tension might have taken residence in her being until Albus began massaging it all away. The feel of his tender fingertips upon her skin, helping the tension to ebb away, had something so wonderful and soporific so that Minerva nearly fell asleep under his touches – nearly, because right when she would have given into the tentacles of exhaustion and succumbed, Albus' ministrations ceased. Minerva's eyes fluttered, and she intuitively moved to turn in his embrace, when Albus' arms wrapped around her waist to hold her. Any questions she might have had died upon her lips as Albus quietly lowered his lips to her neck and began trailing a path over her shoulder, while letting one hand reach for the soap that lay beside the bathtub.

He slowly continued kissing her neck and shoulders, while running the soap across the skin of her arms and belly and bosom, washing her. She thoughtfully raised her legs to aid him as Albus moved on to wash the rest of her body. After having finished her legs, he ever so slowly dipped the soap between them and rubbed it over her sex, the very last piece of her body that he might have missed. A moan of delight escaped Minerva's lips, and she began moving with as he quietly rubbed the soap up and down. Albus didn't fail to notice just how Minerva's fingers curled around the edge of the bathtub. That's when he ceased and put the soap aside again. As he could have guessed, Minerva immediately turned into his embrace to look at him, sitting on her knees in between his legs. "All washed," he said, and had difficulties to keep a chuckle at bay.

He quietly watched as she then reached for the soap and began running it across one arm and then the other as well, before moving on to sweep his beard over one shoulder and continue washing his chest, moving further down only very slowly. By the time Minerva actually reached his groin, the evidence of his arousal was already obvious. She suggestively wiggled her brow, eliciting another moan of her spouse, followed by a groan of delight as she eagerly wrapped her fingers around him and ran her hand upward, then down again in an excruciatingly slow pace which she knew must drive her spouse wild with lust and anticipation. He felt unbelievably hard in her hand.

Albus allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her hand running up and down his shaft a couple of times, before pushing her hand away and whispering, "Why don't we continue this somewhere else?"

Minerva just smiled, seductively.

* * *

Minerva eagerly pushed her spouse against the door and fleetingly kissed him, before lowering herself on her knees at his feet. "You're wearing too much," Minerva's voice came, and she uneasily tugged at the towel around his waist, eventually getting it loose and leaving him naked. Albus' confusion filled gaze wandered down to connect with his wife's certain one, and then she suddenly did something she never had done earlier – something he never could have dreamed about. She quietly wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and lead him into her mouth. Moans of delight passed Albus' lips as she sensually slid her mouth down the length of him. She didn't appear to have any issues enveloping the whole of him in her throat without gagging. She held him like that for a bit, before moving her head upward again and repeating.

Albus' fingers caught into her wet ebony hair, intuitively pushing her head farther down onto him. Minerva obeyed and eagerly sucked onto him while moving her head up again, before looking at him questioningly. She quietly rose to her feet again and gazed into his eyes, asking if she had giving him any delight doing that just with her eyes and without actually opening her mouth.

Albus leaned in, turning them and pushing his spouse up against the door, lips never leaving hers. Minerva's fingertips lazily stroked over his sides, as Albus' fingers easily unwrapped his wife's bath towel, carelessly let it slide down onto the parquet. He carefully lead her hands to his shoulders, before hooking first one then Minerva's other leg around his waist, lifting her and pinning her between himself and the door.

Albus fleetingly kissed Minerva's lips, before moving on to the hollow of her neck and the area below her ear. Minerva whimpered, eyes inevitably falling shut in delight, and she intuitively threw her head backward at feeling her spouse's soft lips there. She moaned, as Albus' eager mouth continued puckering kisses on her neck on the way to her throat. He quietly sucked on the skin at Minerva's collarbone, massaging it between his lips, before letting go to see a rosy love bite. It would have turned blue in the morning, but maybe there was something magical to do about that when necessary. Minerva for sure couldn't seem to care less right now. And thus Albus didn't dwell on it much longer either.

His lips quietly wandered further down to the swells of her bosom, running his tongue over it, vaguely tasting the sweat that was forming onto Minerva's skin. One of his hands came to cup her breast, as the other remained to support his spouse's weight, and lovingly kneaded it, settling on the nipple of her other with his mouth, eagerly suckling.

As Albus again squeezed her bosom, lips surrounding Minerva's nipple, momentarily sucking, Minerva's mouth released another moan of delight. She intuitively arched her back farther into the touch. Albus and she hadn't really been with one another for a while. His teeth suddenly grazed her nipple, and he eagerly pinched the other roughly. She groaned.

"Oh Albus…" she begged and panted, holding onto his shoulders hard. Albus, hearing the need in her voice, eased his painfully erect member into her sheath. Both of them released a moan of relief as Minerva slid down his length. He leaned against the wall, bracing himself, momentarily retracting, before pounding hard into her. Minerva's nails dug into his shoulders, and she cried for more. "Oh Albus! Albus!" He of course obeyed and began pumping into her hard, gaining pace.

Both of them could hear the sound of him moving into her, but neither really cared. Cries of pure delight joined, and Albus panted, "Tabby, I can't…"

"Oh Albus…" she panted. "Please…" She encouragingly tightened her muscles around him, which was all he needed to give into the feeling of satisfaction and to let it consume him. The feel of his hotness filling her was enough for Minerva to follow after him, contracting around his length and shuddering in satisfaction.

* * *

Albus' hand quietly slid down between Minerva's open legs. Her eyes immediately fell shut, feeling her spouse's experienced lips upon her neatly shaven mound, leaving feather light kisses. His lips moved down further, lightly sucking onto her folds on the way to her orifice. This made the female's back arch upward in delight. She moaned, too.

She tried opening her eyes to look at Albus, slowly raising a bit leaning on her elbows, as Albus eagerly began lapping at his wife's aflame sex. Minerva inevitably threw her head backward, releasing louder moans than before upon feeling so much delight coursing through her. She tenderly trapped her lip between her teeth, skin tingling as anticipation rose high feeling Albus' forefinger and middle finger spread her folds to get better access to her throbbing, by lust enlarged clit. A scream of joy left her throat as Albus' thumb stroked across it, hands clenched into fists while holding onto the sheets.

She couldn't keep the quivering of her legs in command as she felt Albus' fingertip lazily encircle the most sensitive and erogenous zone of her being. As her panting became louder, his ministrations slightly enhanced in pace and strength. Minerva's breath came in hitches, body shuddering with her upcoming second orgasm of the night. Then Albus began rubbing her clit backward and forth really fast, making her reach culmination very soon. The woman's lower lip delicately quivered, forehead contorted in nothing but pleasure. Minerva's head slightly rolled backward, everything tensing and contracting, before convulsing. Albus' thumb discontinued its moving, but didn't leave her clit, until she had ridden the waves of pleasure.

Minerva's eyes fluttered, before opening and looking up at the object of her desire through the haze of ecstasy that momentarily lingered.

* * *

Heavily panting with the sensation it brought Minerva to be with this wonderfully experienced man of hers, she easily rolled herself on top… but even before having gotten a chance to give herself more leverage, Albus had already rolled them both over again with him getting on top. Minerva willingly allowed her spouse to pin both of her arms beside her head while moving to sit in between her legs. Their wet, hot lips connected again with one another. Eager tongues fought for dominance first in Albus', then in Minerva's mouth.

In the passion of their fast building kiss, Albus began rubbing himself against her without actually giving his deeply aroused wife the joy of feeling him into her yet. He could already feel himself hardening again at the contact…

Minerva's fingertips sensually moved up and back down Albus' spine, before lingering right above his buttocks, lovingly caressing the small of his back, before slapping his ass. Albus gasped in her mouth, much to Minerva's delight.

Albus' one hand skidded over his wife's arm over to her hip, going backward and forth momentarily, before he slowly raised himself and moved to let a hand slide between them. He eagerly cupped the woman's heated sex, before letting his forefinger and middle finger run upward through her folds, becoming motionless upon reaching her clit. Minerva suddenly broke their kiss to gasp, before opening her eyes to look at her lover, her eyes having become black pools of lust and the usual teal green of her irises now almost invisible. Albus fleetingly pecked her lips, before raising on his knees between the woman's spread legs. Minerva followed, immediately raising with to steal another peck before laying back into the pillows.

Albus' hand cupped her again, letting moans of anticipation come past her lips. Albus' mouth then came down right above her navel, before making its way up leaving behind wet, feather light kisses. The more Albus' mouth neared his wife's full bosom, the more Minerva's back arched with desire. Albus of course took his time to let his lips investigate the tender, heated skin of the valley between her breasts, while letting his fingers move over her clit slowly. Albus passionately palmed the side of one breast, before letting it bounce and cupping it once more, before lowering his head to suckle onto the nipple. Minerva's hips bucked, encouraging Albus' fingertips to move more eagerly. Her head arched off the pillows at the feel of this, wanting more.

He slowly allowed his hand to wander down to his wife's orifice, feeling just how aroused she was. This certainly turned Albus himself more on, too. Slowly, he then allowed one finger inside his spouse's opening, setting a very slow pace moving backward and forth, before suddenly discontinuing his ministrations and raising his hand to his lips. He slowly released Minerva's nipple, watching her eyes immediately open in surprise and then widen somewhat watching him slide both fingers in his mouth and sensually suck on them, tasting her and wetting them at the very same time.

Minerva's breath unconsciously hitched watching his mouth release her fingers again, and wander down to her sex. Albus' eyes remained on hers while letting his fingers slide down between her folds, resting at her opening. "Please…" Minerva whispered, nearly begging. That was enough to convince Albus. Their eyes remained connected when the tips of his fingers slowly invaded her. Minerva immediately threw her head back in delight, moaning loud.

Minerva reached for his shoulders slowly, holding onto them tightly. "Albus…" she whispered, before locking her eyes with Albus' as the latter's lithe fingers very slowly came alive inside her. Minerva began panting louder with delight as he slowly took up the pace, fingers pumping, and she began arching her spine upward again for more touch, muttering, "More…"

He didn't immediately obey, but again raised the pace of their love-making. She wouldn't give up, though. Struggling to open her eyes, Minerva surely focused on her lover, repeating herself. "Albus… More…" she panted, before letting her eyes flutter shut in ecstasy again, moaning loud. Thus Albus slowly added another finger inside his wife's tight opening He took up pumping again, Minerva's sounds of delight only getting louder. This urged her lover to go faster, while moving to cup his lips around her clit again, well aware that only penetration usually didn't make women reach culmination.

Minerva's spine arched upward against her lover feeling hid fingers curl into her to reach her erogenous Gräfenberg area. He eagerly continued sucking, while simultaneously thrusting in his wife's sex with his fingers. A rather familiar feeling began building up into the woman's lower abdomen, spreading through the rest of her and making gooseflesh rise onto her skin with the anticipation of another orgasm.

Minerva's brow furrowed in pure delight, and thus Albus easily knew she must be very near again. Slightly dragging his teeth over the button of delight where Minerva's inner lips connected before sucking, Minerva almost toppled over the edge. He didn't give her the joy of doing so, though. Minerva's eyes immediately flew open feeling him let go, only to fall shut again in pure joy, feeling him enter her hard with his newly regained erection, eliciting a rather loud moan.

Albus could feel her walls pulsing around him already, and he knew that he would have to be careful. He fleetingly kissed Minerva's parted lips again, watching how she willing spread her legs wider to accept more of these wonderfully hard pounds. No one ever could have guessed that the Gryffindor Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, actually liked it better rough… He, however, began rocking into her only slowly.

Rather suddenly, Minerva impetuously moved herself on top, straddling him. She intuitively reached to entwine her fingers with her spouse's, before beginning to ride him hard. Minerva eagerly and passionately kissed him again, even though she could barely breathe between the panting. One hand intuitively detached and reached to lay onto Albus' shoulder, as she threw back her head in delight, eyes rolling, mouth open wide to keep up with the heavy panting. She began hopping onto the length of him faster, simultaneously tightening her hold on Albus' hand and shoulder, as he too experienced nothing but pure joy. It didn't take much longer for them both to reach the edge of satisfaction and topple over it nearly together – what with Albus just having denied her that satisfaction twice already and Minerva moving atop of him like that, to finally obtain the feeling of release… She slowly lowered her head into her lover's shoulder panting hard to regain. "That's actually been… a while," she admitted in between her panting, a smile of satisfaction upon both hers and Albus' lips.

* * *

Minerva quietly pulled the comb through her lengthy ebony hair, while looking at her reflection in the mirror, sitting upon an ottoman at her dresser.

"You're so sexy," Albus whispered, eyeing her while lying sideways on the bed, supporting his head with his hand, a couple of feet further. He really liked watching his wife take care of herself that way. He could watch her do this for hours without getting tired of it, or bored. It certainly effected him in many ways… He could already feel nether regions responding to the sight of Minerva combing through her hair – it even had something sensual, he thought.

Minerva's hand became motionless. She quietly quirked her eyebrow and gazed back at him over her shoulder. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Albus Dumbledore. I'm old, as are you yourself." She then turned to face the mirror again, though carefully watching her spouse into it as well, and continued combing her hair. She could see her spouse getting up and walking in her direction. She, however, rather felt than saw how he cautiously took his wife's comb and continued running it through her hair for her. Minerva's hand fell down into her lap, and her eyes intuitively fell shut.

Minerva could feel his hot, slightly uneven breathing right below her ear, and she couldn't do anything but shudder, before feeling his mouth connect with her neck and move on to the changeover with her collarbone. "Albus…" she moaned, and quietly pushed him aside to get up. Both eyed one another momentarily. "What's gotten into you tonight?" She asked, then giggled as he easily drew her into his embrace, holding his wife at the waist.

"You," he replied without more and leaned in to let their hot, wet mouths connect.

Albus easily lifted Minerva upon the top of the dresser, feet dangling, before moving in between her legs. He twitched against her thigh. Minerva chuckled against his lips, then whispered, "Again, Albus?" She could feel herself react, too.

"Ah, my dear. That's one of the advantages of being magical, I believe," he replied and reached to cup one of her breasts in his hand, mouths connecting, and as soon as Minerva had gained him further access, coming to a rather heated duel of tongues. He eagerly eased himself into the sheath of her, urging both of them to release a groan. She sensually trapped her lower lip between her teeth and momentarily tightened her walls around him, urging him to continue. He didn't need it saying twice and slowly began moving into her. It all remained sensually slow and unhurried.

Albus' mouth never left hers, as he slowly pushed her backward until Minerva lay flat. He quietly began taking up the pace, until their mouths had to disconnect to allow them some necessary air. Minerva's fingers gripped the edges of her dresser tightly, knuckles rapidly turning white as Albus thrust into his wife's heated core. Albus too held onto the dresser, hands one on each side of Minerva's waist while making love to her.

Minerva's spine arched off the dresser. She unconsciously strengthened her hold onto the dresser, easily meeting every one of her spouse's thrusts. As Albus began setting a much faster pace, Minerva could feel the familiarity of rising higher to climax, and yet this didn't really feel like just anything she had experienced before. She couldn't bear loosing anything of the sensations she was feeling now. She quietly wondered if both feelings could possibly be connected, arching up her spine as she could feel herself rise higher and higher… further to the edge of giving in to that intoxicating little bliss of pure satisfaction.

Then Albus slowed down the pace of their love-making again, almost immediately eliciting a moan of disapproval. "Shh," he whispered, fleetingly leaning down to peck Minerva's lips to ensure her he wasn't going to end their love-making right there. He continued looking into his lover's passionate eyes, while lifting her legs over his shoulders. Moans and little winces sounded at this, since Minerva of course wasn't as lean as she used to anymore at her age… but it worked either way, even though it fairly said would have been easier at for instance the beginning of their marriage nearly forty years earlier, with Minerva being barely thirty-one, and he seventy-five. Minerva, however, never had experienced difficulties with his age – especially not in bed. It sometimes even appeared as though Albus had more exertion than she.

Albus then set a tantalizingly slow pace while making love to his wife. His hands moved to tightly cover hers, as Minerva huskily begged, "Harder… " She moaned, immediately feeling Albus' pound, before he settled into his much more careful pace again. "Please…" Minerva urged.

Albus quietly obeyed, going harder, going faster. Minerva could feel the delight rippling through her body while edging nearer to orgasm. "I… I have got…" Minerva panted, the sensations of delight caused by Albus rendering her rather breathless, "cramping in my left… l-leg…" she finished. Albus immediately moved to discontinue their love-making, not wanting to cause his lover any pain – and sure enough the reason for the cramping could be none other but their awkward sexual position, but Minerva's voice sounded right away, "Please don't…" She didn't believe that she could bear another interruption, even though earlier had been only to change positions. She felt so near erupting with joy…

Albus thus continued pounding into his lover, turning aside his head to leave a kiss onto the side of Minerva's leg to maybe make it feel better just in case that worked. Minerva could feel herself tensing up before the burst, but in another way than usual. She felt consumed by heat and light-headed. She panted very loud, not caring less upon hearing her black wooden comb clatter down onto the parquet. The dresser began croaking under Minerva's weight and the intensity of their love-making.

Minerva suddenly felt as if she had to take a leak, head raising, before the wave of orgasm hit her, and she could feel herself leap over the edge again, and something more begged for release. Seeing Minerva's unfamiliar reaction, Albus intuitively let himself slide from her sex and watched wide-eyed as a quantity of fluid gushed from Minerva's orifice, accompanied by a rather loud moan of Minerva herself.

Minerva's eyes tiredly, lazily connected with her lover's. She slowly let her head rest onto the top of her dresser again, feeling returning in her legs as Albus carefully lowered both off his shoulders, letting them dangle from the edge of the piece of furniture. Minerva momentarily wriggled her toes, then sighed. Albus smiled, leaning in to let their mouths touch, then let their foreheads rest against each other.

* * *

Minerva quietly calmed, then eyed him lazily and pushed herself off the dresser onto her feet. Her legs momentarily quivered under carrying her weight after such intense love-making. She gazed down at the condition of her spouse, and she figured that she maybe could gather one last bit of energy to take care of that before actually retiring to bed with him. "One of the disadvantages of being magical?" She questioned and began kissing the side of his mouth, nails raking over his chest. Albus again twitched against her, and she moved down to squeeze his sacs, before trailing the length of him. Both of them groaned – Albus at the delight just that one touch of hers could cause; Minerva at the feel of how unbelievably hard he still was. Minerva's hand fell beside her, as she could feel herself being turned.

"Oh, Albus…" Minerva moaned, leaning against the dresser, feeling her spouse's fingertips rake over her sides again and his hot mouth buried into her neck. She could feel his kisses upon her shoulder, fingertips not having left her sides, but still caressing her there. She could feel her weight being pushed forward, and she intuitively reached to hold the edges of the dresser again and spread her legs for balance before she could feel her breasts being crushed against the top of the piece of furniture. "Albus…" she released once again, before he slid into her heat again, stretching her to take his size like before.

One of Albus' hands moved to cup the side of her breast, as the other moved to cup Minerva's wetness. Albus began moving into his wife, rutting furiously. The force that now accompanied his strokes increased as he neared the edge, and Minerva's toes barely scraped the parquet. She couldn't do anything but experience the wave of delight that began to wash over her. The sounds she released were high pitched. Minerva's vision swam, as Albus began pinching her clit. While she came Minerva saw stars, barely conscious of anything else. If it hadn't been for Albus' hotness filling her up inside, she never would have gotten to register Albus' own orgasm.

Both of them momentarily panted, doing their best to regain. After a while of just doing that, Albus quietly left the heat of her core. With the very last of his strength, he then lifted Minerva and carried her to the bed, where the tentacles of exhaustion caught them, encouraging them to finally succumb. She was barely able to see the time, but just awake enough to whisper, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my love," Albus murmured into her hair, before pushing his lips into it. When he quietly retracted, his Minerva already had given in and finally fallen asleep to the feeling of pure satisfaction. He did very soon, too.


End file.
